


Cherry

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, sometime post 17x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie gets a new addiction.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something as I was too busy having a meltdown from tumblr being down for me for a few hours 😅 pathetic I know but dont judge me! 😭
> 
> Prompt: "I could really eat something."

Time moved slowly when there was nothing to do but wait.   
  
Four hours ago they had entered one of their suspects houses, they came up empty with their search and were about to leave when a noise came from below. It was a hidden basement. Nick had entered it first with Ellie right behind him, only for a metal door behind them to slam shut the second they entered.   
  
Four hours later and two complete searches of the small room later, they were on the floor sitting against the wall. Ellie leaned against Nick wearing his jacket that he had given her when she started shivering as the temperature in the room dropped.   
  
There was no telling when they'd be found. Sure it wasn't a secret where they went, but it all boiled down to them finding the basement, one they wouldn't have even known existed if not for the noise they heard that tricked them into entering it.   
  
"I could really eat something."  
  
Ellie pulled away slightly to look at him, Nick looked back with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Wait _you_ want food? You're never hungry!" Ellie said, jokingly putting her hand to his forehead to check for a fever that he huffed and pushed away.  
  
"I shouldn't be surprised you want food." Nick teased back. "Actually hold on-"  
  
Ellie said nothing as Nick reached into one of the pockets of the jacket she was wearing, and pulled out a red lollipop.   
  
Color rose in her cheeks as he held it out to her, a smirk on his lips.   
  
"Can I just say I _really_ hate Jack for telling you about that."  
  
Nick laughed loudly, amusement clear in his eyes. "No one made you put my lollipop in your mouth Ellie." He joked, a little of his flirty tone slipping in that only made her cheeks heat more.  
  
She glared and went to grab it from him when he pulled it back. "Ah, wait a second, sure you don't want me to put it in my mouth first?"  
  
"Nick!" Ellie whined "Give me!"  
  
With another smirk, he opened the lollipop..and stuck it in his mouth. Ellie gaped at him but he only chuckled. "You didn't say no." He said around it, before pulling it out of his mouth and holding it out to her once more.   
  
"You're an ass." She mumbled, grabbing the free part of the stick and yanking it out of his fingers. With a glare she put the lollipop in her own mouth.  
  
Nick leaned back against the wall with a grin as she finished off the lollipop, his eyes watching every movement, her cheeks staying a pink color because she could _feel_ him staring.   
  
Ellie sighed when there was nothing left but the stick. She grabbed the wrapper that was in her lap, stuck it around the stick, and dropped it onto the floor.   
  
"Ellie."  
  
With a small 'hmm?' she turned to look at him, only for his lips to land on hers the second she did. Ellie didn't waste any time to respond. Her stomach flipped when his tongue swept across her lips, and she wondered if this was some form of heaven. The taste of the cherry lollipop mixed between them, and god if it wasn't the best flavor of anything she'd ever had. Nick mixed with cherry had in seconds become an addiction.  
  
"We are _so_ going to the store after we get out of here." Ellie mumbled when he, sadly, pulled his lips away from hers.   
  
"Why's that?" Nick asked with a deep chuckle.  
  
"I need to buy _a lot_ of cherry lollipops."  
  
Nick gave her an odd look but Ellie didn't explain further. Instead, she grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards her again for another kiss.  
  
An addiction indeed.


End file.
